A Jacked Up HighSchool Life
by Kearo123
Summary: Another story, 'bout ups and downs, relationships, adventure, friendship, etc. Basically, it's about HighSchool. With a BANG! Whoo! WARNING: Contains some Yuri.
1. Words of hurt, and encouragement

A/N: So I started another story, so what? I couldn't think of anything, my computer crashed and my chapter went down the drain, but at least I'll try to rewrite the other story. Yes, I am still alive, just had major writer's block. But for now, at least enjoy this that is from another universe! I also added extra characters, mixed pairings up, and so… yeah, enjoy!

I was having a wonderful dream, until I was awakened by a familiar tune known as a Reveille. "AHH! OOF!" I grunted, getting up from the floor. Apparently, I had fallen from my bed, again. As expected, my dad was by the door, holding a trumpet in his wing. "Time to wake up, Lucky, breakfast's ready." "I'm up, dad." I said, getting up from the floor. "Ok, the rest are waiting for you." he said before heading back to join the rest. Well, you see, I'm no ordinary teenager. I'm actually a Rottwieler, having a Bald Eagle as a father, a Penguin for a mother, a Emperor Penguin as a sister, another Rottwieler as a brother, and a grey cat as a best friend. Weird huh? Well, nothing's impossible here. My brother and I are biological siblings, my sister half of so, and our parents adopted us.

My father's name is Claw, my mother as Shylo, my brother is Seizer, my sister is Abby, and my best friend as Amber. I also have a team in school, we're known as the trouble-making quartet in school. There's also another quartet we're close with, the military quartet. They consist of four penguins, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private. Apparently, my sister fancies Private, the, well, Private, of the group. I'm buds with Rico, but I have bad blood with Skipper and Kowalski. Don't know why though, possibly just genetics. Anyway, I washed up, got out of my pajamas, and got into a red and white shirt, and dark blue pants, putting on my trusty red cap, got outside for breakfast. "I see you're up, lil' sis." my brother said, looking up from his breakfast. "Yeah, sis, thought you wouldn't be up." my sister said, giggling slightly. "Haha, very funny." I said, sitting down, next to my best friend that is practically family here. Well, she does live here after all.

"But seriously, what took you so long?" "Um, would you go with the fact that I was having a fight with the faucet?" "No." "Oh, then never mind." "*sighs, mutters* And I wonder why we're even friends." "What was that?" Never mind." "Ok…" I said a little skeptical, but wolfed down my breakfast anyway.

"So, how're we going to school this time, all mighty and powerful leader?" Jake asked jokingly once we all met up. This is my team, a eagle, polar bear,

and kangaroo. Jake being the eagle, polar bear's Herbert, and kangaroo, it's Sky. Amber's like a unofficial member of our team, though she is kinda like the 'voice of reason' to us. Quite like Marlene for the other team. She's a otter, so yeah. "Well, the bus is really boring nowadays, why not by shredding the streets?" I asked, smiling. "Sweet!" Herbert exclaimed, pulling out his skateboard, followed suit by the others. "What 'bout you, m' lady?" I asked Amber, who was watching. "Just by, you know, the bus…" "Oh no, a pretty lady like you ain't gonna take the bus!" I exclaimed dramatically, which humored the others. "what are you- Hey!" She yelled, as I grabbed her paw, and pretty much piggy-backed her. "You're riding with us, pretty lady." I said, flashing a charming smile to her. "Alright, lets go, team!" I yelled, starting to ride my skateboard, followed by the others.

We reached school in record time, apparently, we're early. "alright, time to go to class." I said, not putting a certain cat down. "You can put me down now." She said, trying to get down herself. "No, not till we reach class." I said stubbornly. "Fine…" She gave up, sinking into my back. "Y' know, people might get the wrong idea, Lucky." Herbert said, pointing to the fact I was carrying Amber. "Eh, or the fact that she's got a broken leg or something." I said casually, earning a slap from her on the shoulder. "What are you trying to do? Curse me?" She asked irritated. "Uh, no, hehe, no…." I said innocently, which caused the other three to snicker, earning a glare from me, which shut them up. "I think you should put me down. Now." She said unamused. "Ok…" I said, putting her down slowly. "Oh, so yer're her dog now, following what she tells ya to?" Sky commented, causing them to burst into laughter. "Not funny…" I said, crossing my arms, turning red. "Why I-" "Come on, don't do it." Amber said, dragging us to class, earning another round of laughter from the trio. I held up a fist to them, which they grinned to. "Um, no awkward feelings with that?" I asked nervously, looking at her. "No, no awkward feelings." she said, smiling, which I returned.

"Looks like you got a secret admirer" I said once we reached class, as there was a rose, with a note attached to it. "Shut up…" She said, blushing slightly, that made me grin. "Well, what does it say?" I asked, pointing to the note. "Not telling!" She said. "Aw, please?" "No." She said. "Ok…" I said dejectedly, sitting at my seat. I was doodling in my sketchbook, until someone came up to my desk. "Yes?" I asked, only to see Max, the gangster of the class. He was a brown cat, with white paws, scars all over, he only wears a black leather vest, and black pants. "Listen up, you." He said harshly, pointing to me. "Yeah…" I said casually. "Look, I saw you, carrying my love and all," He continued, his voice getting harsher. "And?" I asked. "Well, even if you're her best pal and all that, DON'T, do that again." He said, growling slightly. My expression darkened, and stood up. "Oh yeah? You might like her and all, but I don't see her going all lovey-dovey over you. I mean, I doubt that she even knows you exist." I spat, growling. "Why you-" He said, and punched me in the face. It didn't hurt that much, since my dad made us train during dusk, or dawn. But it still hurt. We were at it a few more times, I didn't look like I was hurt, but boy did Max did. Just as I was to finish him off, Amber stepped into the picture. "Stop it, Lucky, I'm ashamed of you." She said shaking her head. "Wha?" I asked, confused. "How could you hit a poor guy like him for no reason?" She exclaimed, glaring at me, that stabbed daggers into my heart. She never did raise her voice at me… Never once. "I-I, guess I'll be leaving, now…" I said sadly, while she tended to Max's wounds.

I walked around the school grounds, since it was too early for class to start. I hung around the canteen, drinking milk to drown the sorrows. "Hey, bud, drinking milk ain't gonna change a thing." I heard someone say. I looked up lazily, only to find my dynamite-loving pal, Rico. " Yeah, but what am I gonna do? She defiantly won't listen to me, all she cares about is Max." I said, with venom on the name. "Dude, drinking ain't gonna solve it." He reasoned. "I don't care!" I yelled. I was frustrated, annoyed, and… Jealous. "Why her… Why him… Why? Why?" I yelled, till I broke out into sobs. "She left me, her childhood friend, one that stood by her through thick and thin, her protector, the one that genuinely loves her…" I cried, with Rico to comfort me. "There there… She'll get over it…" "No, she won't, I've been a jerk, but I can't help it, it's just me" I said, sobbing. "It's not that bad, she'll see the true colours of him…" He said, trying to calm me down. "I guess…" I sniffed, sitting upright. "I shouldn't let that get to me…" I said, standing up, with new found confidence. "That's my girl!" Rico said, cheering me on. "I'll show her who Max really is…" I said, storming off to my class.

A/N: Oh ho ho! I left a cliff-hanger! Yes, I know both are girls, I just paired them up 'cause…They were meant for each other. Yeah, I dunno. But, I'll start writing on my other story, and this one!


	2. Is it real or just a dream?

A/N: Hey there! it's the author you alll love!

...

...*Cricket sounds*...

...

Seriously guys, I feel seriously unappreciated... Ok, you might wanna hit me or something…. Heheh… Which I hope you don't… A-anyways, on to the story!

* * *

><p>"So is this finally happening?" I asked, trying to see if it was a dream or not. "Hm… Let's see, your normal… I'm normal, and no one's a fire-breathing dragon bent on destruction. Right?" "Um… yeah!" "So yes, this is not- *trumpet sounds*" "Wha?"<p>

*Sounds of the revile* "AH!" I screamed, falling off of my bed. So it was just all a dream… Oh thank goodness, I couldn't take it anymore… "Hey there son, what's up?" My father, Claw, asked, with a trumpet in wing, as always. "Um… Nothing, really." I said quite awkwardly, rubbing my furry head from the impact. "Good. By the way, your friend's waiting for you outside." "Ok..." I said, getting ready to dress. Wearing my usual clothes, with cap on head, I went down stairs.

"Hey." I greeted, walking up to my best friend, Amber. Ok, so the dream wasn't all a lie, I do have a teeny weeny tiny crush on her... Maybe. "Oh, hi. Didn't see you there." She said, walking up towards me too. "So... You needed something or... You wanna go to school now?" "Sure!" "Alright." I said, and we headed off. "Alright, here's your bike, and my skateboard." I said, pulling out a grey coloured bike, with a white bell, and my skateboard. We go to school everyday that I bought a bike for her on her birthday, so she doesn't need to hop on a wagon I use that ties to my skateboard. "Thanks." She said, getting on it. "Here, your helmet." I passed it to her, and she strapped it on. "Thanks, again." "Heh." So... you know... we went to school... It's boring. Don't listen, and lazy to tell you. Hah!

"Hey, dude!" My pals came up, raising their paws/wings to high-five me. "What's up, yo?" I said, slapping them five, four, or whatever. "So, you with your guurrrlllfriiiieeeenddd huh?" Jake said, with the others laughing. "Ha-ha, veeerrryyy funny... Not like you three doesn't have no one that you like..." I said, only to realise I gave off a clue that I liked her... "Wait, what?" She asked, looking quite confused. "I mean, I like you, as a friend of course!" I said out hastily, gesturing to convince her. "Oh... Ok!" She said, going back to her cheerful self, with a slight disappointment in her? Nah... "R-r-r-right..." Jake said, tripping over a little. "Hm... someone... Huh, Jake?" "W-what? No..." Yes you doooo

ooooooooo... Now tell us, who is it?" "You don't need to know..." "Is it the cute falcon in science class?" *Bell rings* "Oh, would you look at the time! Gotta go! See ya!" And with that, Jake dashed off to class. "Aw well, we'll get him later..." Lucky said, and all of them went to their own classes.

* * *

><p>AN: And there it was! The second chapter to this that I had neglected for so long... I'm sad... Aw well. Anyways, don't forget to review!


	3. You're gonna pay!

A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting! I know, there's still that other story, (I think it's really a shifty guy, I mean, look at it) I MEAN I LOVE ALL STORIES I WRITE! …Anyways, I'M BACK! Yay! I didn't REALLY continue this… because I can. I WANTED TO, but I really thought people didn't like me. BUT I KNOW YOU LOVE ME, I KNOW! LET BE GIVE YOU ALL A HUG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Um, sorry about all this emotional stuff, I'm kind of high right now… Hehe. Anyways, thanks for the reviews from… An eternity before, sorry 'bout that. This is getting long. On with the story!

P.S. I don't remember a thing of what I had wrote. I will do it by memory…. Hopefully.

(Oh yeah, I had NO IDEA what I wrote in chapter two, 'cause I don't even REMEMBER posting it. I remember writing it, but last time I checked, it was STILL IN PROGRESS. Probably drunk or somethin'. But I'm too lazy to change it. Eh.)

Also, I do not own anything except characters, and myself. The penguins of Madagascar belong to DreamWorks. Sadly.

* * *

><p>"Hello class. My name is Mr Grizzly. Your normal teacher has called in sick today, so I'm taking over." A large, grizzly bear, wearing glasses and… Teacher clothes (heheh) told the class of mine. We were having science now, and he's droning on and on and on… over safety. Boring! Even Kowalski looks really bored. Egghead. "Psst. Psst. Oi! You egghead!" I whispered yelled, since he was in range. "What do you want, you inferior mammal!" he angrily whispered, glaring at me. "Nothing. I just wanted to say; you're a nerd!" I stifled a laugh, looking at his REALLY annoyed, angry face. "And what does that have to do with anything, you female Canis Familiaris?!" he looked real pissed. "Don't give me that sciency stuff!" Nerd. I huffed. He was fun to annoy, but his science 'intellect' is really annoying. I'm pretty sure he insulted me. Even if he didn't, I'll consider he did. And the rest of the class is me trying to annoy egghead more. And then, as they say; saved by the bell! "Alright, class dismissed." Mr Grizzly said, almost getting killed by the stampede of students.<p>

"hey, Lucky!" Rico said, coming up to my desk. "Oh, hey Rico." I greeted, giving a forced smile. Still can't get over that Max. "Dude, if you want to destroy something, do it to Kowalski." Rico joked, pointing to egghead packing his books. "Hm… You gave me a really good idea, pal…" I smirked, thinking of pranking Skipper, who just likes to go all military on us. He looks fat, so I call him Tubby, hehe. Yeah. "Hey, if you're thinking of what I'm thinking…" Rico said, suspicious. "Yeah…" I answered, raising an eyebrow. "I'm in!" Rico jumped onto my back, happy. He's really a joker. "Alright! Lets go!" I said, dropping him, then running away, with him chasing.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Rico said, tackling me to the ground. "Oh, no you didn't! I pushed him off a little, just enough to slip out. We were having a rowdy playful fight, not noticing we were in front of the nurse's office. "Hey! You two, stop fightin' in front of 'ere office. Do it somewhere else." Sky hopped into the scene, holding a stick of butter. "Hm… Alright." Rico said, getting up, followed by me. "Hey, what's with that butter stick?" I asked, noticing it. "Well… Ya see… It's fer somethin' important…" Sky said, smiling innocently. "You ain't fooling anyone, Sky." Rico said, looking at him dully. "Aw, fine. It's fer somethin' Jake wanted me ta do…" Sky admitted, looking down. "Let me guess… The butter challenge?" I said, looking at him with paws crossed. "Yea… That darn eagle's gonna get it from me…" Sky muttered, hopping away to do the challenge I guess.

"Well, if it ain't dumb and dumber." Someone from the nurse's office stated. "What do you want?" I growled, turning to that voice. It was Max, with a bandaged head and nose, with a bloody lip. "Heh. Nothing. Just wanted to say, your love is taking care of me now. So you'll have less chances of seeing her again." Max said, smirking. It looked really awful. With the bloody lip and all that. "You want to get punched again?!" I growled, ready to do anything, but Rico's holding me back. "Well, I doubt you would wanna do that." He really is arrogant. "What is going on here? You want to punch him again, Lucky?" Amber came out of the nurse's office, looking angry. As soon as she stepped into the scene, Max immediately had a helpless, scared look on him. I really want to kill him… "She…She threatened to hit me, and wanted to wallop me in the face… again…" Max said innocently, with a few crocodile tears, earned him a look of sympathy, and a glare at me. "Um, Amber, it's not like that…" Rico tried to reason, but was stopped when she raised a paw up. "No. I don't want to hear it. Come on, Max, lets go." Amber said, leading Max away. He gave a smug look to us before following. "Gr… I hate that guy!" I said, banging on the lockers. "Hey, hey… Don't be like that… She's known you for a longer time, you still have a chance…" Rico reasoned out, trying to get me to stop. "Ugh. Why does he have to be all 'innocent'?! I'm innocent, I'm good, but she doesn't notice me at all!" I yelled, before breaking down in the middle of the hallway. "There, there, it's ok…" Rico comforted me, giving me a shoulder to cry on. He's always looking out for me, when Claw or Seizer can't. He's like my third father, considering Claw is first, and Seizer is second.

Rico's POV:

Poor Lucky. She's had her best friend/crush ignore her, yell at her, and glare at her. Amber has never been like this before, though, wonder what's gotten into her… Anyways, Max has REALLY crossed the line this time, with his little tricks… Grr! I'm going to make you pay, Maxwell 'Blaze' Steele. You'll pay.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, I have no words. I mean, Rico's gonna go ballistic, and you all know how he is! So yeah. Here's chapter three. Don't forget to review!

(I doubt anyone is going to get the reference with Sky the kangaroo there, but if you did, you are like budder.)


	4. Well This is akward

A/N: Hello! Chapter four is here! Revengeful Rico! What will he do?! We all know he's a psychotic manic with weapons and explosions, so, what WILL he do?! Anyways, on with the story!

Oh yeah, it's still Rico's POV. Just so you know.

The Penguins of Madagascar is not mine. It belongs to DreamWorks.

* * *

><p>After Lucky had calmed down, we went to the garden, where the rest were waiting for us, as it was recess. We all usually hang there, since there was also tables and chairs the school had set up. We reached the table, and everyone was asking what happened to Lucky. "Oh, you know… The usual" I told them, loud enough for them to hear, but out of hearing range for Lucky. When she's depressed, she can't hear that well. "Sigh… When will she learn that she has to make the first move?" Herbert said, annoyed by this. I then noticed that we were one person short. One cat short to be exact. "hey guys… Where's Amber?" I asked, looking around. "Oh… She said that she will not be here…" Private said, giving a worried glance to Lucky. "Well, even if she shows, it ain't gonna have any difference." Jake commented, pointing to a depressed Lucky poking her food. "Yeap. It ain't gonna cheer 'er up." Sky commented, having a mouth full of food. "Swallow before you speak, mammal." Skipper said, pointing a flipper to Sky. "Sorry." Sky said, swallowing. Then, it hit me. Skipper. I scooted towards Lucky, putting a flipper on her shoulder. "Hey, Lucky. What happened to your plan with Skipper?" I whispered, looking at her light up. I knew it would work. She can't stand a good ol' Skipper pranking. "Eh. I don't feel like it…" She went back to depressed mode, smashing her face into her food. Wow. She never rejected a prank on Skipper… NEVER. She must be really depressed… I hope I could help. Sigh…<p>

Lucky POV:

* * *

><p>I really want to prank, but SHE wouldn't like it… She's still my friend, that's the only thing I could hold on to. "Hey. You canine. You ok?" Tubby, with his VERY RARE moments of caring. "…Yeah… I guess…" I mumbled, getting my head out of my food. I had mash potato on my forehead, carrots and peas on my nose, and the rest on my muzzle."Hey guys- what happened to you?" Rose, Amber's cousin came up to us, and looked at me. "Nothing…" I said, looking down. She reminds me too much of her… I mean, they both look sooooo identical! "Aw, don't be like that… Here." She sat beside me, making me face her. Then she started to clean my face with a handkerchief "Um…" I awkwardly looked somewhere else, while the rest were looking like they were looking at a drama. Traitors.<p>

"There. All clean." She said, smiling. "Uh… Thanks. I guess." I said, scratching my head. "No problem." She said, hugging me a little. "Dude… She's got the hots for you!" Rico whispered, smiling. "So? It's not like she can replace HER…" I depressingly whispered, looking down. "Dude, give her a try. She might help you…" Jake joined the whispering club, winking. "No. I can't play with someone's feelings." I whispered. I'm an honest dog, you know. "Hm… Good point." Rico muttered, scratching his chin. "What are you three whispering about?" ….I really want to kill you, then and now, egghead… "Nothing!" the two said, sitting up straight. "What were you whispering about, Lucky?" Rose asked, snuggling up to me a little. Save….Me…. "Uh… Nothing?" I tried, innocently, smiling. "Hm… Alright. I'll buy it…" She said, squinting at me. Just then, the bell rang! I love you, bell! "WellSorrybutgottagobye!" I pretty much went on hyper mode, and ran to class like hell.

"…..I change my mind. I liked being smothered than this!" I yelled to Sky, who had class with me now. It was supposed to be Gym class, my favourite, but I take it back. "C'mon now, Luck… It ain't so bad…" Luck… Sky's nickname for me. Heh. What we were staring at, was HER, and MAX CUDDLING ON THE BLEACHERS. I feel dead… "No…. I really want to die now…" I started crying, hugging Sky as my support. "Der der now… Come to papa Sky…" Sky said, comforting me in my hour of need. "*sniffs* I don't think I can take it…" I cracked, crying my eyes out. I don't care if anyone sees me, the trouble maker sobbing.

"Hey there… What's going on here? You ok?" Max came up to us, looking innocent. That guy…. Trying to look all nice in front of Amber… Trying to make ME look bad… "Gr… I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled, turning around and trying to get at him. Without Sky, he would be mincemeat by now. "A-aw… Come on now… What did I do?" What did you do?! WHY DOES HE CONSISTANTLY MAKE ME LOOK LIKE THE BAD PERSON HERE?! "Gr… I'LL TELL YOU! YOU MESSING EVERYONE'S MINDS UP! You always have to make me look bad, so you get your way! But not this time, pal! NOT THIS TIME!" I screamed in front of the whole class, letting it all out. He was looking scared, but I could tell he was smirking on the inside. "What do you ever mean…?" He asked, mockingly scared. I'll seriously rip you to shreds, Max, just you wait! "Now, calm down over 'ere, Luck! Fightin' ain't gonna get ya no where!" Sky yelled, having trouble holding me, having to have help from the class. "Look. I think you should go and calm down, first." Our gym teacher, a muscular rabbit, Mr John, told me, as I try to break free. "Gr. Fine." I ripped myself out of Sky's and my class's grips, and walked off, not before noticing the smug look on Max's face. Gr… I walked off hurriedly, before I went into kill mode. I'm gonna get you, Max. Just you wait!

* * *

><p>AN: Wow… Fight! And a new character comes waltzing in! Romantic tension~ Whoo! Just what we all need. Anyways, here's chapter three. Don't forget to review!


	5. What are you planning?

A/N: Hey there, guys! It's me, your lovely author! Yay! Anyways, I've kinda trolled you all with the whole 'Rico's gonna do something in this chapter!' And I didn't mean it. Sorry. On to the story then!

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar do not belong to me. They belong to DreamWorks.

* * *

><p>I went to the rooftop to clear my head a little. That Max… Gr! He's lucky I've been stopped by others… He thinks he's ALL that, acting innocent in front of Amber… Now they're…. Together. Bleh. "*pant pant* H-hey… T-thought you'd be here…" Rico said, flippers resting on…Knees? I don't know. Do they even have knees? I gotta ask egghead about it. "Yeah. So? You gonna give me some talk or something? 'cause I ain't gonna care, anyway." I muttered, looking at the view. "Hm… I guess I can't convince ya on no nothin'… But I know someone who can!" He brought my 'pack'. Great, just what I need. " Come on, dude… You can't be THAT sad, now can ya?" Jake reasoned, putting a wing on my shoulder. "And if anything happens, we're still here for you." Herbert came up, putting a paw on my other shoulder. "And if all else fails, we'll help you put a beating on Max." Jake finished, pulling me into a headlock. "Heh. You guys are sappy. But thanks." I smiled, getting out of the headlock. "Good to see you alright. Now, lets go." Rico gestured, to where we all go when one of us is depressed, the cabin. "Hm… Ok." I led the way, feeling new found confidence in me.<p>

When we got to the cabin, we found something we didn't expect, or wanted. "Hello, neighbours!" Yup. Julien, and his 'subjects'. "Get lost, Dancy Pants. I'm not in the mood." I looked away, trying to contain my annoyance. "But this place is to be de bestest party house ever!" He started to dance around, annoying me more. "Look. Julien, just leave." Rico said, pushing him, and his friends out of the cabin. "Now that problem's solved…" Rico slammed the door shut, locking it for precautions.

"Hey guys, wanna watch a movie?" I asked them, grabbing the rest of the soda left in the fridge. Dang Julien and drinking our soda, eating our snacks… "Sure! What kind are you thinking of?" Jake asked, clearing the mess they made on the couch. I'll get them… "Hm… I think maybe a romance." I said, pulling out some random romance movie. "Ugh… Dude, don't drown yourself in romance movies…" Herbert complained/convinced me not to mope. "Heh… You guys wouldn't understand." I put in the movie, and sat on the couch, while the rest reluctantly groaned and sat with me.

After the movie, the boys fell asleep since they were bored out of their minds. So, I decided to clean up a little. "Ugh, what did Dancy Pants and his 'subjects' do in our cabin again…" Dancy Pants, or 'King' he claims he is, is an annoying lemur that always creates trouble with his whole 'I rule the school' fantasy. He thinks he's the king of the school. No one really believes, or bothers about him though, he only has got like, two 'loyal subjects', Maurice and Mort. Yeah. The usual. After I cleared up the mess, I went outside to throw them away. Then, I heard some people talking. Not wanting to bother with other people's business, I went to throw the garbage in the bin on the edge of the forest our cabin resides in. It is like a border between the forest and the city.

Then, I heard it. Those people who were still talking, were actually Max, his gang, and… HER… I felt my heart tugging, at the scene I saw them at Gym Class earlier… Wait, if they are out of school… That means me and the others skipped the rest of school! What?! *Sigh* No use, now… I climbed a tree, which I KNOW will hold my weight, and sat on the highest tree branch, keeping me hidden. What does he want on my turf…? "So your nice little cabin is just up this hill?" I heard one of them ask, looking all neat and proper… "Yeah, me, Lucky and the rest would usually come here, but I'm sure they won't mind." She said, clinging to Max's arm. Wait… The cabin?! I gotta go back! I went down the branch, barely scrapping myself, and sprinted towards the cabin.

"GUYS! Max and his gang and her is coming to this cabin, NOW!" I slammed the door open, waking up the guys. "What?! What does he want to do on our turf?!" Jake yelled, looking ready to punch someone in the face. "I don't know! But we need to hurry!" I panicked, jumping around like crazy. "Doing what?" Herbert asked, confused on what we have to do. "Hide! They can't know we're here!" I pushed them to the security room, we had for the secret cameras. Only me, my team, Abby, Seizer, Claw, and Rico know about this place. We use it for pranks, since it could also record footage. Anyways, we sat down on the chairs, and turned on the screens. What are you planning, Max…?

* * *

><p>AN: Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! What is Max gonna do?! What is he gonna do?! Well, you'll have to stick around to find out! Anyways, don't forget to review!


	6. Revenge!

A/N: Hello! Your lovely author here! I am here to deliver this chapter! Ooh, what is Max doing? Well, I know! And soon will you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. They belong to DreamWorks

* * *

><p>What are you planning, Max…? We were staring at what they were doing. Well, for the most part, Max was criticizing at our stuff, saying how 'lame' and 'stupid' they looked. Amber was looking like she was torn with being annoyed at calling our stuff stupid, or be happy that he's talking trash about MY stuff. Sigh… They did say love hurts…<p>

It has been a few hours now, and when Amber went to the bathroom, I saw Max was talking with one of his friends. "Hey, when she comes back, tie her up and gag her." I heard Max tell his friend. What?! I turned up the volume, practically pushing my ear into the speaker. "Hehe, got it boss. Man, I can't believe that she actually fell for the fact that you could be trusted. "That's it. I'm gonna get ya, Max…" I growled, my ears pointing backwards. "Hey, easy. You wouldn't want to blow our cover, do you?" Jake whispered harshly, knowing we were out-numbered. "I know, but dude. That guy's in for a beating!" I yelled. Luckily, the walls in the security room was quite thick, so that no one would find out about this place.

Amber's POV:

"Hey, Max. I'm ba- MMMPPPHHHH!" I could barely get it out of my mouth, before they gaged me and tied me up. "Heh! Now I got the girl, AND blackmail against that annoying flea ridden mutt. What?! What is he talking about?! "Hm… What should we do to you first…" one of his underlings said, tracing his paw along my muzzle. I turned my head away. Those monsters… I should have known. Lucky WAS right… I just wish she was here to help me… "Heheh… Lets get down to business, shall we?" Max said, taking off his vest. Lucky… Where are you… I need you…

Lucky's POV: 

I couldn't stand looking at it anymore. Who cares if we're out-numbered?! I'm going in… I slammed the door open, and barged into the living room. "HEY! Fur ball! You looking for me?!" I yelled, looking at him about to… *Ahem ahem* Amber. I REALLY am gonna kill that cat! "Well well… If it ain't the 'knight' in shining armour…" Max mocked, putting on his vest and walking towards me. "You are no match to me, so back off." He pushed me away, laughing mockingly with his gang.

"But she's not alone." I heard Herbert state. Looking behind me, I saw my team and Rico standing there, for support. "Hah! Like you guys can do anything. Get 'em, boys!" Max yelled, and his little gang started to rampage MY team, and Rico. "Well, seems like it's a stalemate, eh?" I said, looking back to the two fighting teams. None of them are losing or winning. "Hm, I suppose it is. So, why not a little wager? You, Vs. Me. Winner, gets the paw of the dame, and NEVER bother the winner's team, and him/her anymore. Sound fair?" Max proposed, giving out a paw to shake. I glanced at Amber, her face wore an expression saying 'Don't do it! Please, you're not like him…' Hm… Should I? I mean, she didn't believe me, her own BEST FRIEND, so why should I do anything for her anymore?

Taking his paw, "As I love that offer," I started. "Go on…" He's smirking now. "I, Lucky Rottweiler, daughter of Claw and Shylo, Gladly accept your offer." I stated, looking at him in the eye. From my peripheral vision, I saw Amber looking at me with a disappointed gaze, looking at the floor. "Well, I'm glad you-" Max started "wait. I am not finished with my sentence yet. I gladly accept your offer, in my next life!" I flipped him over my back, and stepped on his chest. "A true 'gentleman' will treat 'his' lady with care, and NOT put her up like some kind of 'prize'. I'm not like you, I treat my lady with respect, care, and love. Unlike you." I spat, glaring at him. After that, I knocked him out using a thick book on the coffee table. My 'support' was finally able to pin the gang down on the ground. I handcuffed him to the coffee table's leg, and untied, and ungagged Amber. "Thanks… IF it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have known what to do. I-" I held my paw up signalling for her to stop. "we're just doing our job." I said coldly, tying Max with the rope. "Oh…" I heard her say disappointedly. "Anyway, we're gonna take these guys to the alley down the road, so you stay here." I muttered, not looking at her when I un-cuffed Max. "Why can't I follow?" She asked, confused. "Just do what I say." I said harshly, putting Max on my back, along with the others with one of the gang. I went out first, not saying another word.

"So… We gonna dump 'em in the alley way?" Sky asked, looking at the guy he was carrying. Yeah, we carry them to the alley way. HARDCORE STYLE! "Dude, don't you think you were a little harsh on her?" Rico asked, not needing to mention names for me to know. "Yeah, I must. I'm not gonna be the one to be all soft anymore, she needs to fight for our friendship." I said, glancing at the ground. "But, she seemed really sad when you ignored and was cold to her…" Herbert reasoned, having a worried look on his face. "Heh. Like I care. Did she care when I fell off the skateboard while in mid-air, trying to do that trick and it knocked into Max? No! I had to have twelve stitches on my back, a broken arm, and mild concussion! While Max, he just had a few scratches, and she gushed over him like he's more important! What about the time that I got a broken leg? She didn't even visit me, as she was with Max, having fun! I'm sick and tired of it, it's time for HER to do something for me." I stated, remembering the times she ignored me because of Max. "But… Well, you got a point…" Jake thought it over, agreeing. "Yeah, but come on… She's still traumatised by that incident… You're supposed to be there for her…" Rico reasoned, putting a flipper on my shoulder. "Do you think she cares? Do you think I care? Whatever. I'll see you guys later." I dropped Max at the alley, and went back home.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow… Harsh, Lucky! That's harsh…

Lucky: ….You made me do that!

Me: Hm… Good point. Don't worry, you'll get your love soon.

Lucky: Really?!

Me: No.

Lucky: Aw…

Me: Anyway, don't forget to review!


	7. Making Up

A/N: Hey there, people! I'm here to give you all chapter seven! 'cause I know you all love this. Anyways, Lucky has changed to EVIL Lucky! Will we ever get her back on track?! Find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. DreamWorks owns them.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey sport! You don't look too hot…" Dad asked, once I reached the living room. "Eh, it's nothing." I reassured, going upstairs. "What am I going to do with that girl…" I faintly heard, before I went to my room."*sigh*… Is what I'm doing the right thing…?" I asked myself, looking at the picture that I kept on my bedside table, the one where we were in Elementary School, and I had an arm around Amber, wearing a beanie hat. "What is it that you did wrong this time?" My sister, Abby, came barging in. "Dude! Do you know the meaning of privacy?!" I yelled, startled. "Hehe, sorry. But I'm your older sister, it's my job to invade your privacy. So, what is it you did now?" Abby asked, sitting on my bed with me.<p>

"It's…Nothing, really." I hung my head, looking down at the floor. I really regretted my decision, but she REALLY needs to learn her lesson… But I just can't help but feel guilty whenever I remember her look when I told her off harshly… "Really, come on, tell me what's wrong." She placed a flipper on my shoulder, actually sounding concerned. She never really did, she always was someone who never really took things that seriously. "I… Let's say a friend, did something bad to their best friend…" I started, not wanting to reveal it was me. "Ok… So what did your friend do?" She played along. "Well… This friend's best friend, was in love with a jerk, and that best friend always cared for that jerk, not their best friend… So, this friend decided that it's time for their best friend to wake up, and feel how it is to be neglected… So I- this friend acted cold to their best friend even after their best friend was almost… by that jerk." I said, hoping she didn't realise the slip up. "Go on…" She looked like she was listening intently. "Uh… So this friend is starting to feel guilty about it, since this friend wasn't there for their best friend when she needed her… Instead, this friend was a jerk to her…" I held back the tears, trying to look away from my sister. "So... What should this friend do?" I finished, looking helpless.

"Well, this friend should apologise to her best friend, revenge is never the answer." Seizer came in, crossing his arms. "But… But what if the best friend won't forgive her…?" I sniffled. Looking down, my vision getting a little blurry. "I'm sure her best friend will understand, and forgive you…" That voice… I quickly looked up, seeing a blurry version of her… "I-I'm sorry…" I broke down, crying my eyes out. "It's ok… I'm sorry too." Amber came in, hugging me. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I should have been there for you, you were traumatized… I should have been there to comfort you, like what I was supposed to do…" I hugged her closer to me, snuggling into her neck. "I should also have been there for you when you were injured, not Max… I should have been there for my best friend…" Best FRIEND... "Y-yeah, but I shouldn't have been so harsh with you… I should have known that you could be psychologically scarred…" I started to tear up again, pulling her closer. "But I'm your best friend, you were always there for me, but I'm not for you…" her voice cracked, snuggling into my shoulder. "Sh… It's ok… I'm here…" I whispered, trying to reassure her. I secretly gestured to Seizer and Abby to leave. They nodded, and left. Abby winked, and said 'have a good time, sis' Which made me blush.

I calmed her down with soothing words, and she was calm now. "W-will you always be there f-for m-me…?" She suddenly asked, pulling out of the hug a little, looking at me with a serious face. "Of course, I'll be there for you, always." I pulled her into the hug again, rubbing her back. "Always?" She sniffed. "Always." I closed my eyes, cherishing this moment. Finally, she finally cares…

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ugh… What happened…?" I groaned, sitting up. Looking around, I saw a made bed on the right side, and my picture sitting neatly on the bedside table. "Huh…" I got up, brushed my teeth, showered, and wore a blue hoodie with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and red and white sneakers. Of course, with my trusty cap, and went downstairs.

"Good morning, Lucky." My father said, not looking up from his newspaper at the table. I took my seat, noticing only someone missing from the table. "Hey… Where's-" She's making us breakfast!" Abby said excitedly, bouncing in her seat. "Ok…?" I was weirded out, since she's only like this when she is hyper, or really excited. "Hey guys, breakfast is- Oh! You up already?" Amber came out wearing a white apron with pink lacing, with six plates, three on each arm, and each with their own dishes. "Hehe, yeah, I'm up…" I rubbed the back of my neck, avoiding her gaze. "That's good. Anyway, here's your breakfast, everybody!" She stated while putting individual dishes on each person's place. "A nice juicy steak with mashed potato and milk bones for Seizer, a piping hot omelette with cheese for Mr Claw, a few strips of fried fish for Mrs Shylo, a nice fish sandwich with mayo for Abby, a nice plate of waffles for me, and of course, a grilled cheese sandwich with extra cheese and salami for Lucky." She said the 'Lucky' part in a sing-song voice. "Um, right." I said dumbly, looking at my favourite dish in front of me. "I'll go get the drinks." She said, before disappearing into the kitchen again. "Great work, Lucky! Though, try smooth talking her." Dad said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "W-what? What are you talking about, I don't know what you're saying…" I said, face looking like a tomato.

"Here are your drinks! Orange juice for Seizer, apple juice for Mr Claw, Hot Chocolate for Mrs Shylo, Decaf coffee for Abby, milk for me, and you too, Lucky." She said my name like talking to a baby, making me redder. "Alright, let's eat!" She took her seat beside me and ate. "Right…Right." Everyone at the table said, digging in to their own food. "Wow… This food's great!" Abby said, eating her sandwich. "Yes, I do agree. Amber, if you work for it, you can become a fine chef." Dad complemented, eating his omelette. "oh, it's nothing…" She said, smiling. "By the way, why are you so happy today?" I asked, with cheese all over my mouth and teeth. "It's just a special occasion, is all…" She said, blushing slightly. "Hm? Really? What's the special occasion?" I asked, curious. "It's…Nothing." Her face dropped, and ate her breakfast in silence. "What did I do?" I mouthed to dad. All he did was shrug.

After breakfast, we all went to school, Amber taking the bus, instead of coming along with me and my team. "Hey, what's with 'er?" Sky asked, looking at a dejected Amber in her seat. "I dunno, either." I shrugged, looking at her playing with her pen. "Hello, Lucky~" I heard, and before I could blink, Rose hugged me. "Oh… Hey, Rose." I said uninterestingly, still checking on my best friend. "Aw, why are you so glum?" She asked, still hugging me. "Nothing, everything's fine. I quickly looked somewhere else when Amber looked at my way. "Hm... Still going after cousin, eh?" She huffed, sounding bored. "Uh…What? No…" I avoided her gaze, looking at my desk. "Hey, Luck, Don't look now but I think yer Amber's glarin' daggers at ya." Sky whispered, looking at her. No wonder I felt someone staring at me… "Um… Thanks for informing me…?" I whispered back, not letting Rose hear what we were talking about. "So anyway, you wanna go watch a movie with me after school?" Rose cutely asked, cuddling into my fur. "Uh…" I awkwardly looked between the two cousins. Amber's face is saying 'Do it, and you die.' Rose's face is saying 'Please agree, or you die.' So either way, I'll die. "Um…" I really don't know what to do. "She'll go!" Sky interrupted, patting my back. "Really?!" Rose squealed, hugging me tightly. I looked at Sky with a 'What?!' look. "Uh… I guess I'll fetch you after school…? Ack!" She really can defend herself by suffocating her enemy… "Yes! I'll see you later, sweetie!" Rose kissed me on the side of my muzzle, and skipped to her seat, leaving me a red dog. Man, I'm having a weird feeling someone's killing me with their stare… "Oooh… You're havin' luck with the Catterson family, eh? Sky nudged me, giving me a perverted look. "W-w-w-wha?! No…" I said, touching the place Rose kissed me at. I pulled up my hood, trying to hide my blush. Then, the teacher came in "Hello class, today we're going to talk about, the chemistry of love." Oh boy… This is going to be a looooong school day…

* * *

><p>AN: Go Lucky! Go Lucky! You should be privileged to have two people fight over you! *cough*Player*cough* So, we have a happy Rose, a awkward Lucky, and a jealous Amber! Shenanigans ensue~ Anyway, don't forget to review!


	8. Love Triangle Madness!

A/N: Whoa! Double update all the way! Here's your lovely author, with a double update! Anyways, Seems like Lucky has gotten herself into some trouble~ You shouldn't bite off more than you can chew, Lucky. So, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. They belong to DreamWorks.

* * *

><p>I feel scared. Sometimes, when I glance to my right, I see Amber glaring at me like I'm some sort of glaring dummy. And when I glance to my left, I see Rose looking at me with a dreamy look with an occasional wink. I really want to kill myself right now… "And so, in conclusion, love is not something you can force, it comes from a chemical in your brain that will let you know when she's 'the one'. It's a slightly different feeling from when you have puppy love, and that's why people mostly mistaken their crush as 'the one' . Class dismissed!" Whoo! Finally, Gym class! I got up, and was about to go until… "Come on, Lucky! We don't wanna be late!" Rose came up to me, and started to cling to my arm. "Um… Right." I really don't know what to say, really. "Actually, she's going with me." Oh boy… Amber came up, cling to my other arm. "No, she's going with me, cousin." Rose stated, glaring at her cousin. "I'm pretty sure she's going with me, cousin." Amber replied back, glaring at her cousin too. "Uh… Actually, I'm going with Sky." I said, getting out of their grips. "You're not going with anyone but me!" They both yelled at the same time. "No, me!" Again. "Stop copying me!" And again. "Ugh… Just go with the two of 'em." Sky passed by, annoyed. "Great idea!" Again… They clung to each of my arms respectively. Oh brother….<p>

Getting to gym class was SUCH a drag… Those two are DEFINATLY cousins. They both asked me stuff, I replied, mostly to Rose, since Amber didn't seem to get over the whole thing at breakfast, though… "So… We're here." I stated, looking at the two have a stare down. "Yeah… So we should let go…" Amber said, looking at her cousin intently. "Right… Cousin…" Rose replied, doing the same. "Go on… Let go…" Amber stated. "No, after you…" Rose said, still staring. "No, you're younger, I should give way…" Amber. "But I should let my seniors first…" Rose. "Hey, Lucky! I need your help here!" Saved by Rico. "Well, seems like Rico needs help! Bye!" I let go of both of them at the same time, and ran to my saviour. "Oh, thank the heavens you came through for me, buddy." I panted, putting my paws on my knees. "Don't mention it, I saw your distress. So I decided to help." Rico said, smiling. I returned that smile.

"Ok class, we're going to do an exercise that will require you all to find a partner!" Mr John yelled, blowing his whistle. Crud… "Lucky! Be my partner!" Rose came up, clinging to me. "Uh…" I looked at Amber, but apparently she's partnered with Rico. "Sure? I guess…" I stated, rubbing the back of my neck. "Aw… You look so cute!" Rose squealed again, pinching my cheeks. "Ok…" I muffled out, since she's still pinching my cheeks. "Alright class, let's get started!" Mr John yelled, showing us what we have to do with his student 'partner'.

After gym, we had recess! Yay! "Come on Lucky, let's go eat!" Rose pulled on my arm, pulling her with her. "Uh, ok." I said, looking around for Amber. Apparently, she's going with one of her other friends, as if avoiding me…? Huh. And at first class, she's all mad or something. "Come on Lucky, I'm hungry…" Rose whined, pulling me. "Ok, ok…" I said, walking with her.

At the canteen, we got our food, and went to the garden, to meet the rest. "Hey Lucky, where's Amber?" Jake asked, looking around. "Well, I dunno…" I said, sitting down. "Who do you think I am? Her radar tracker?" I asked, eating my food. "Sorry, but you two seemed to always know where the other is…" Jake held his wings up in defeat, rolling his eyes. "Well I don't." I went back to eating, while Rose was eating also, she was tending to me like I was a pup or something. "Um, it's alright, Rose, I think I can take care of myself…" I said, looking down slightly. "Oh…Ok." She went quiet. "*Sigh* I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this…" I said, putting a paw on her shoulder. "Oh, ok!" She said, hugging me, and laying her head on my shoulder. Sigh… "Uh… Dude, I thought you and Amber had this… Thing?" Herbert asked in Italian, a language only me and my team knew. "Well, you and everyone knows that's not gonna happen…" I replied back in the same language. "But, what if she felt the same way?" Jake asked in the language we were talking in. "She'll never look at me in that light…" I looked down, sighing. "You'll never know until ya try, Luck." Sky encouraged, placing a paw on my shoulder. "Thanks, dudes." I smiled. "What were you talking to them about, sweetie?" Rose asked, snuggling into me. "Nothing!" I exclaimed in English. "Oh. So it's too important to tell to your girlfriend?" Rose stated, leaving me to do a spit-take, all over Jake's face. "G-g-g-girlfriend?!" I choked out, looking at her like she's crazy. "Yeah, what? You don't want me as your girlfriend?" Rose asked, putting her paws on her hips. "No, no nonononono it's not like that, it's just that… Girlfriend?! We're not even dating!" I exclaimed, putting my paws in the air.

"Dude! Since when did you have a girlfriend?!" Jake asked, looking at me, not bothering about the milk all over him. "Yeah, we would've celebrated." Rico butted in, smirking. "Well, congrats, Luck!" Sky said, shaking my paw. "Yeah! Who knew you would get a girlfriend so quick!" Herbert said, looking at me with a proud face. "Guys! She's not my girlfriend! *mutters* Yet…" I looked down, muttering. "Well, get together and make out!" Jake stated bluntly, making me blush. "What?! Dude, you're going too far." I said pointedly, glaring at him. "Aw, come on sweetie, it's not like me being your girlfriend is so bad…" Rose said, hugging me from the side. "Ehehe, I guess…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I really don't know what to do, I mean, I love Amber, but I don't want to hurt Rose… "I'll… Think about it." I said quickly, leaving the group. "Lucky, wait!" And other shouts were heard before I went out of earshot.

"*sigh* What am I going to do…" I muttered, throwing my cap down in frustration. "Do what?" Oh no… Not her! "Uh, nothing, Amber! Hehe…" I turned around, only to see thin air. "Oh boy… Now I'm imagining things…" I muttered, shaking my head. "Or maybe you're not." Someone covered my eyes, speaking into my ear. "Amber?" I asked, hoping. "Dude! I'm not a girl!" I earned a smack to the head, and saw Rico. "Oh… Hey dude." I said uninterested, picking up my cap. "Hm… Seems like you keep wishing it was her, eh?" Rico asked, looking at me. "Yeah, but what can I do? I mean, it's not like she's gonna like me other than friends…" I muttered, kicking the ground. "Well, you might never know unless you try." Rico said, patting my back. "Yeah right, if she does, how am I gonna shake off Rose?" I asked, looking down. "Dude. You don't like her. Just tell her that, don't hurt her more than you should." Rico said wisely, looking at me seriously. "I know, but… I'm not the kind to break someone's heart…" I looked to the sky, glancing at the clouds. "Follow your heart, it should know what to do." Rico said, following my gaze. "Hm…. I guess you're right. Thanks, pal." I said, putting on my cap smiling. "You're welcome." He returned the smile.

Follow my heart… Follow my heart...

* * *

><p>AN: Wow! Looks like Lucky has some lady issues! Why, why must I make you so awesome, Lucky, why?! Well, Enough of me whining, see you all in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	9. She likes me?

A/N: Hello, there! Here's chapter…Nine? Yeah, I think it is. Whoa, slow down there Lucky! You've been totally a player nowadays!

Lucky: You made me like this!

Me: WELL, sorry if you don't like two beautiful ladies fighting over you!

Lucky: Well, it's not that I ENTIRELY hate it… *smirks*

Amber and Rose: *drags Lucky by each of her ears. VERY violently*

Lucky: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, I was just kidding! OW!

Me: Uh…Right. Anyway, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. DreamWorks own them.

* * *

><p>I started to go for a walk, to clear my head. Follow my heart… That's gonna be harder than it looks… I mean, sure, I would most defiantly pick Amber, but… I'm not one to know how to lay it down nicely… Especially to a Catterson… They have like, buff, big and really scary people in their family… Once, I just accidentally knocked into Amber while at Christmas, (she invited her family) and I was targeted on by her brother, uncle, father, and so on… I almost died there if it wasn't for dad… I even begged them to spare me… I mean, they were about to beat me up, throw me into a ditch to die, and if that doesn't work, bury me alive! Oh man… Those Cattersons were scary… While I was busy worrying, I unconsciously walked to the school's pond. Sigh, I took a seat at one of the big rocks. It was so soothing, I actually fell asleep on the big rock.<p>

*yawn* Hm… Why is it that those students are running home? Checking my watch, I knew why. It's already after school?! Oh boy… I should stop skipping classes… Oh boy, I remember that I need to go to the movies with Rose… Man… I stood up, and stretched. Ugh… Time to go to the movies… Yay… "Hello, sweetie!" Rose yelled, running towards me. "Uh… Hey there, Rose…" I said nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "Ready to go?" She asked, cling to my arm. "Y-yeah… Sure!" I said, walking towards my red bike (Bicycle). "Ok, hop on, I guess." I said, patting the back seat which was cushioned. "Ok!" She got on, and almost choked me to death by holding on to me too tightly. "Right… Let's go." I started peddling, towards the cinema which almost all of us go to, since it was cheap, their portions of snacks were large, and it was of course the nearest.

Once we reached, I saw Max and his gang, beat up. Dang… I forgot about those scumbags… "Uh, Rose, act like your cousin…" I whispered, not taking my eyes off them. "What? Why?" She asked, clearly annoyed I asked her to do that. "Just do it." I ordered, still looking at the gang. "Fine…" Finally, she gave in. "Hey, AMBER, I gotta lock this bike, so can you please get off?" I emphasised on the name. "Ok, Lucky." Whoa, she does a good Amber impression… "Right, so let me help you." I got off, holding the bike while helping Rose off. "Thanks." She said, still acting. I pushed the bike to a slot, and chained it. "Ok, let's go, AMBER." I gestured a little, looking at Max's annoyed face. They left, a short while after. "Whatever you say, Lucky." She was still acting. "Ok, you can stop now." I said, which made her cling to my arm again. Sigh… We went to queue the ticket counter, and looked at the list of movies. "Hey, what about 'Romeo and Juliet'?" Rose asked, pointing at the movie poster. "Uh… Sure…?" I said, not really wanting to see it. "Come on, sweetie… Please?" Rose begged, with those 'puppy' eyes that Amber always uses on me to get what she wants, like see a romantic movie. Yup. They DEFINATLY are related. "Ugh… Fine…" I gave a small smile, looking at her jump up and down excitedly, like a little child that was told they could see 'Pony Land' for the first time. "Hello, may I help you?" I heard, and saw that we were at the front of the line already. "Oh, yeah, two tickets to… Romeo and Juliet Please…" I said, putting up two 'fingers', indicating two. "Alright, that will be 15 dollars, please." I took out my wallet, and paid for the movie tickets. "Have a nice day, sir."…Sir? I don't look like a dude that much, right? "Come on, let's go buy the snacks!" Rose said, pulling on my arm. "Ok…" I followed her to the snack bar.

"That will be 25 dollars, sir." The snack lady said. What's with people and calling me 'sir' all of a sudden?! "Uh… Sure." I paid for the snacks, which were medium popcorn, one small drink, one large drink, a hot dog, and one churro. "Alright, let's go and watch that movie." I said, juggling the food on one arm, since the other was still occupied by Rose. "Ok!" She practically dragged me there, which made me almost drop the food.

Once we reached the theatre, we went to our seats. I placed the drinks and popcorn in their respective holders, and started to eat the hot dog. "Hey, is that cousin?" Rose asked, pointing to someone in the front seats. Hm? I glanced to where she was pointing, and almost choked on my food. It WAS her, only that she was with Rico, and he had his flipper AROUND HER! "*cough**cough* Y-yeah…" I choked out, drinking my drink. "Hm… Is that… Rico, she's with?" Rose asked, squinting at the penguin. "Yeah…" I said, wondering why she wanted to know. "Well, I'm glad she's moved on!" Wait, move on? What's she talking about? "Wait, move on? What?" I asked, looking at her, curious. "Didn't you know? She likes you!" Rose, saying it like it was an ordinary thing.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow! Lucky, who knew! You REALLY have to stop being a sexy beast! Cut your face or something!

Lucky: But if I do, I'll look more sexy!

Me: ….Good point. Do you have anything to say to the audience?

Lucky: Yes. SHE LOVES ME!

Me: Yeah, yeah. Don't forget to review!


	10. She loves me not

A/N: Wow, who knew that Amber actually liked Lucky!

Lucky: What? So I'm not lovable?

Me: Just shut up and get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. DreamWorks owns them.

* * *

><p>"Didn't you know? She likes you!" W-what?! I spat out my drink, which I was currently sipping. "Yeah, since you're her best friend and all. I'm glad she found another best friend." Rose said, pointing to Rico and Amber having fun. Oh…. Best friend… "O-oh…" I was disappointed, I was tricked, and had my hopes up too high. "Anyways, the movies starting!" Rose squealed, hugging my arm and resting her head on my shoulder. Sigh… Best friend… (Friend-Zoned!)<p>

Amber's POV:

I can't believe that Lucky forgot… I mean, it's a very special occasion today… The day we both met. It was in Elementary School, I was being bullied by some jerks, at the sandbox…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey! You there! You're playing in our sandbox!" A young little lion cub said, wearing a cap, shorts and a striped shirt. "S-sorry… I-I didn't know…" a younger looking Amber said, scared. "Sorry. Hey guys, she's saying sorry…" The cub said, mocking her. "Hey, pick on someone your own size." A young Lucky said, standing in front of a really scared Amber. She was wearing a beanie hat, a red shirt, blue shorts and suspenders. "You mean like you?" The cub asked, looking at Lucky. "No, like the teacher." Lucky said calmly, pointing to the teacher behind them. "What's going on here?" The teacher asked, looking at the cub and his friends. "Teacher, they were bullying her." Lucky pointed to Amber. "Well, looks like you three are going to the principals' office again." The teacher said, leading them there. _

"_Hey, you ok?" Lucky asked, seeing Amber crying . "Y-yeah…" She sniffed, wiping the tears. "I'm Lucky. What's your name?" Lucky asked, holding out a paw to shake. "A-a-a-amber…" Amber said nervously, shaking that paw. "Don't worry, Amber, with me around, you'll never have to worry about bullies ever again." Lucky smiled, with a tooth sticking out. "Ok…" Amber returned that smile._

**FLASHBACK END**

Sigh… It was the happiest days of my life… "Hey, why are you hanging with me if it's your best friend Anniversary with Lucky?" Rico whispered asked, not really paying attention to the movie. "Well, she needs to realise what day it is today. But, she's too dense and forgetful…" I sighed, looking down. "Hey, don't worry… I'm sure that she'll be all like 'What?! It's the day I knew my best friend!' And she'll panic, hit a wall, then go buy a Anniversary gift for you, and you'll be all like 'Aw, thank you!' and hug her, and forgive her." Rico whispered, exaggerating with gestures. "*giggles* I guess…" I smiled, looking at his antics. He really acts like Lucky in many ways, like they are both fans of explosives, they both are childish sometimes, and they both talk while gesturing. Sometimes, I see Lucky in Rico…

* * *

><p>AN:(Short chapter. Can't work with pressure.) Ha! Trolled! I'm pretty sure you all were like 'What?! She loves Lucky already?!' Yeah, I know you were. So, Lucky got friend-zoned… Ouch… Well, it's not like I'm doing it on purpose… Anyways, don't forget to review!


	11. She can't?

A/N: Hello! I came back from Christmas Seasons! It's the day after Christmas, and I'm back to work! Yay! So, here's the chapter you've all waiting for! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. DreamWorks owns them.  
>_<span>Lucky's POV:<span>

After the movie, we went to a café near the theatre. "Come on Sweetie, ever since that movie, you've been quiet and down…" Rose shook me slightly on the shoulder, while I stir my drink. "Hm… I'm ok…" I rested my head in my paw, looking into my drink, thinking it has the answers. "Ok…" She went silent, and drank her own drink. Sigh… She's moved on… With my best bud… My best friend with my bestest buddy, what a pair, eh? "It's getting late. I'll send you home." I stood up, looking out the window. "Hm, ok." Rose followed my lead, and went out of the café. "Hop on." I unlocked my bike, and went onto it. "Ok." She did what she was told, and I started to ride off. The ride was silent, and I dropped her off at her house. "Thanks." Rose got off, and started to walk into her house. "Yeah, you're welcome." I nodded off, and rode back home, with her looking.

"Why you always coming back sad, Lucky?" Seizer asked, looking at my expression. "Eh… It's nothing, just a little heartbreak…" I looked down, going up to my room. "Sigh… Doubt you remember what day it is today, do you?" I stopped. Today? "What? What are you talking about?" I turned around, confused. "Let me give you a hint. Sandbox." Sandbox… Sandbox! Today's the day I met my best friend! How could I forget! "Why didn't you tell me earlier!" I shook my brother, frantic. "I thought you remember!" He said, dizzy. "Oh man… I've gotta make it up to her!" I said, rushing off to my bike again. I started to pedal to the nearest flower shop. "Hi! Uh, if you have forgotten some event which is really, really important, what kind of flowers would you give?" I asked the florist quickly, looking around the flowers. "Well, I would normally give that person this." She held up a bouquet of three white chrysanthemum flowers, three stems of daffodils, and six stems of purple hyacinths. "Thanks!" I paid for the flowers, and started to ride off to the café.

"Hey there, Roger! I'm gonna need my guitar back…" I quickly rushed into the café, which thankfully was open 24 hours. "Oh, sure!" He quickly went to get my acoustic guitar I left at the café. "Here you are!" He handed my guitar, looking happy. "Thanks, dude!" I rushed off to another flower shop, since the previous one didn't sell roses. "Hi! Um, I would like to buy three red roses, and one yellow with red tips rose." I told the florist, which went to get my order. "Here you are." She smiled, which I returned when I paid her. "I'm sure she's a lucky one. "I know." I rushed off to my bike, and went to the gift store.

"Hello there, do you guys have a card to say I'm sorry to my best friend?" I rushed, looking around nervously. "Indeed we do!" The worker went to get the card. "Here you are." "Thank you!" I paid for the card, quickly wrote down a message with the pen the worker lent me, and rushed off back home. "*pants* Whew! She's not back yet…" I looked around, for any signs of her. "Well, the only thing you're gonna need is a tux! Come, I'll lend you mine." My brother led me to his room, and took out a white tux, from when he was younger. "I'm sure it will fit you just fine." He smiled, looking at me. "Thanks, bro." I went to the bathroom to change. Today, I'm not only gonna say sorry, I'm also gonna win her back.

"She's coming back! Hide!" The rest went upstairs, to let me talk to her alone. "Thanks for sending me home, Rico." I heard from outside. "No problem. That's what friends do." I heard Rico say. Wait, friends? Their not together! That gave me more courage. I heard the door click, and stood up straight, and held my guitar in paw. "What the- Lucky?" I saw her with a confused expression, and decided to play and sing a song to say my apologies.

"_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you"_

I finished, and took out the bouquet. "I'm really sorry, to neglect you on our special day, at the sandbox." I held out the bouquet for her, looking at her unreadable expression. "Uh, you're forgiven…" She took the bouquet, looking at the white chrysanthemums, daffodils and purple hyacinths. "And there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" I got down on my knees, much to her surprise. "I've been feeling this in me since the day we met… I've been wondering if you felt the same, but if you don't I understand, so as I ask on my knees, will you, Amber Catterson, be my steady?" I held out the roses, looking at her with a hopeful expression. "I…I…I- I can't…" She teared up, running out of the house.

"What…?" I dropped the roses, and went on all fours. "What did… She… Say?" I started to tear, looking at the floor. "It's ok… Sis, it's ok…" Abby came up, rubbing my back. "She… She…" I started to sob, only even more. She couldn't… Why?

A/N: Wow… Harsh… Well, you'll all find out the reason in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!

Also, I do not own The Reason by Hoobastank.


	12. Lucky!

A/N: Well, seems like Lucky's screwed here… I should stop torturing her…

Lucky: Yeah! You should!

Me: But I'm not gonna!

Lucky: Aw… Evil author…

Me: Yes, yes I am evil. Anyway, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. DreamWorks owns them.

* * *

><p><span>Amber's POV:<span>

I ran. I didn't care where I ran, I just did it. I just can't… I can't let my heart be vulnerable again… After what happened to him… I can't… I just can't… I can't even sort my feelings out either, weather do I really like Lucky… I just have to sort my feelings out first… I got tired of running after a while, I went to rest in a nearby park. "I… I don't know what to do… I'm a mess…" I told no one, looking at the empty park. I started to sob on the bench I was sitting on.

"Hey there, you ok?" I heard someone say. I looked up, and was met with a male tiger, wearing a brown shirt and jeans, about the same age as me. "*sniffs* No…" I looked down, trying not to tear up again. "Hey…There, there… It's ok…" He sat down, and started to rub circles on my back. "Why…Why do you care… You don't know me…" I said, trying not to look at him. "Because, I know that if someone's in need, you can't leave them there to face it alone." He said, in a serious tone. "Yeah, but I doubt you would even need to help me, I can handle it myself…" I tried to shrug his paw off, but he just kept rubbing. "No. Now, tell me what happened. I'm sure bottling it up will make it worse." He explained, making me give in. "Alright… It's just that… My best friend just confessed to me, and I don't know what to do. I don't think I can trust anyone in love anymore…" I said, looking at him finally. "What did your best friend do?" He asked, curious. "Well, she told me she was sorry for all the things she did to me, and she knelt down… And…" I said, looking down. I felt a weight lifted off. "Hm… That is kind of hard to deal with…" He scratched his chin, thinking. "But, you shouldn't leave her there, in the open. You should have told her the reason why." He said, pointing it out. "I know, but…" I started. "How 'bout this. I'll be there, for moral support if you want it…" I thought it over. I'm gonna need someone to lean on, if something happens… "Hm, alright. I'll let you come along. By the way, what's your name?" I asked, noticing I still didn't know this guy's name. "Drake. It's Drake." He said, putting a paw up to shake. "Amber." I shook his paw, smiling a little. "come on. I'll give you a lift." Drake said, walking to his car. "Alright." I followed.

When we reached the house, I saw Lucky sitting on the porch. "Is that her?" Drake asked, noticing Lucky crying and in a tux. "Yeah…" I sighed, looking a little guilty at her, heartbroken. "Don't worry, I'm here." He reassured, patting my shoulder. "Thanks." I smiled, looking at him. "It's nothing." He smiled back. "Um… Lucky?" I stepped up to her, slowly. "Amber?" She looked up, with a hopeful face which dropped when she noticed Drake. "Oh… You're with him…" She said, looking down. "Look, I know I shouldn't have ran away like that… But you have to understand, that I need time to move on…" I reasoned, looking at her. "I know, but… You should have at least explained it…" I heard her say, looking up. Huh, like what Drake said… "I know, but…" I looked down slightly, not knowing what to say. "Gotten tongue-tied, eh?" I heard her say, a little angry. "Well… Drake, can you help me talk some sense into her? Drake?" I looked around, noticing a tiger missing. "Well, what do we have here…" Max?! Standing in front of me?! "What…?" I backed up, only to hit someone. I looked back, and saw Drake. "I can't believe you would even trust a stranger that easily…" Max said, smirking. "Hey, back off the lady, Max." I saw Lucky getting in between me and Max. "Ah, don't give me that… You know that wouldn't get you anywhere." Max rolled his eyes, getting out a pocket knife. "Drake, hold the dog in place." I heard Max say, glaring at Lucky. "What?! You can't hold me down!" She said, trying to get out of Drake's iron grip. "You know, I didn't sleep well when you ditched me, darling…" Max started, inching towards me, while I inched backwards. "I've been thinking, why do I bother…? I mean, if I can't have you, no one can…" He held up the pocket knife, ready to stab me. I closed my eyes, for the pain.

It didn't come. I opened my eyes, and saw Lucky wrestling Max, and the rest of the people fight Drake. "*grunts* You will… Never, lay, your dirty hands, on the lady!" Lucky wrestled Max to the ground, trying to pry the knife out of his paw. "Ah, but that's where you are wrong!" He got out of Lucky's grip, and stabbed her in the stomach… No! I rushed towards her, ignoring the screams and yells from others. "Lucky!" I knelt down to her body, hugging it tight.

Lucky's POV:

I fell, clutching my stomach. I saw a blurry vision of Amber, rushing towards me, hugging my body tight. "Lucky!" I heard a faint voice yell, when everything was turning black. "It's… Ok… I… I…" I breathed out, listening to the screams and yells of everyone, before blacking out.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, seems like someone's stabbed! Yay! I mean aw… Don't forget to review! Hehe…


	13. Dying Lucky

A/N: Here we are. In some chapter I forgot what number it is. With Lucky, stabbed, and a crying family with her crying best friend… SAD. Yeah? Well, it gets sadder. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. DreamWorks owns them.

* * *

><p>A gunshot. A gunshot was heard throughout the whole neighbourhood. Who, you might ask? I'll give you a clue. Tux. Rottweiler. Stabbed. Blacked out. Yeah. Her. She got shot. By who? Max. Max 'blade' Steele. Where? On the left side of her back. Did she live? Well, their taking her to the hospital right now. On a side note, Max fled, with his partner, Drake. "Don't worry Lucky! You'll make it! You're strong! Just listen to my voice! Don't let go!" Claw said, holding her paw. "Yeah, sis! Don't leave us! You're time has not come!" Abby looked at her sister with worried eyes. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make it through, you still have to protect your friend, you have a team to lead, you have a whole life ahead of you!" Her older brother, holding her other paw tightly, assured. "*opens eyes slightly* Take…Care…Of…Her…" Lucky weakly said through the oxygen mask, holding onto her father's and brother's paw and wing tightly, before closing her eyes again. "No, Lucky! No no no no no! You can't! Driver! Speed up!" Claw yelled to the paramedic, with tears in his eyes.<p>

When they reached the hospital, Lucky was immediately sent to the emergency operating room, while the rest of the people were to wait outside. "I can't believe it…" Abby teared up, with her older brother, Seizer, hug her in comfort. What was supposed to be a special day, might become the saddest day in their lives. "She… She's dying because of me…" Amber cried, with Claw and his wife to comfort her. "No, it's not your fault… It's that rotten little runt Max's." Claw spat, remembering the dastardly fiend who got their friend, sibling and daughter in this predicament. "Yeah, but if it wasn't for me, trusting a stranger, running off, and not sitting down and reasoning it out, it wouldn't have been like this…" Amber still insisted on blaming herself, crying her eyes out. "It's really not your fault… My sister would just jump right in to help others, instead of helping herself first…" Seizer chuckled bitterly, forcing the tears threatening to fall back. "But…" "No buts. It's not your fault, stop blaming yourself. I'm sure Lucky wouldn't like to see that." Abby added in, looking at her. "I-I guess…" Amber looked down, still a little guilty.

After a few hours later, the doctor came out to give the news. "Doctor! How's my daughter doing?!" Claw went up to him first, anxious. "*sighs* She's out of the critical stage for now, but… She's in a coma… As the shot to the back missed vital organs, but it had hit a nerve that was connected to her brain, triggering a message to shut down to protect itself… (Don't know if it can happen, I'm spouting nonsense medical stuff)" Those were the only words that made them feel relieved, and sad. "How… Long will she stay in the coma?" Claw asked, worried. "We can't be sure, only her willpower, and if the brain sees that there's no threat, it will wake itself up. (again, nonsense)" The doctor took off his mask, and placed a fin on Claw's shoulder (Doctor's a shark. With a device to pump oxygenated water into the gills. Wish you had one, eh?) "Don't worry. She's strong." The doctor walked away. "S-she's…" Abby teared up, leaning on her brother for support. The rest looked down, sad that their friend/daughter/sister is now in a dangerous coma, maybe even not waking up…

They went to see Lucky, after they got the ward number out of the doctor. "She looks so peaceful…" Seizer whispered, looking at his youngest sister through the window. Yes, they were at the window, outside of the room, as the doctor said that they can't flood the room. "Yeah… So, who goes to visit her first?" Abby asked, looking at her family, and Lucky's best friend. "I guess I will." Claw stepped forward, looking at his youngest daughter. "Hey there, champ…" Claw said softly. It ached his heart as he looked at the bandages she had. "How are you doing? Risking your life for someone else again, huh?" Claw chuckled bitterly, tears forming in his eyes. "You know, you shouldn't sleep… You know everyone will be really sad if you're still sleeping… But you know that someone will be extremely sad… So please, wake up soon, you won't want everyone, especially her to worry, do you…?" Claw smiled sadly, walking to the door. "Alright, who wants to see her next?"

And that went on for quite a while, as the family members went to visit their unconscious family member, leaving the only person who hasn't visited her was her best friend. "Alright, I think it's high time she got support from the person who has a special place in her heart…" Seizer pushed Amber slightly into the room, making her stumble a little. "Uh… Hey there, Lucky… I'm sorry that I was pretty much the cause of all this…" She took Lucky's paw into her own. "I know that if you were still conscious, you would disagree, am I right…?" She smiled sadly, tearing up. "I'm… Sorry, that I couldn't accept your feelings, as I need to clear my own up, and I don't think I'm that trusting anymore…" She looked down. "And…I know that you risked your life for my own… You really don't need to do that… I mean, all you have to do is be there… *starts to cry* I-I really can't stand… You doing crazy stuff just to have your life hanging on a thin thread, just for the sake of others… For the sake of me…" By this time, she was sobbing and her voice was cracking. "It really hurts… I just wish… You wouldn't do stuff like that, I really can't stand… That… T-that you might be gone… In just a…a second… P-please… I-if you can hear me right now… Please, I'm begging you… Please don't do crazy stuff like that… Please…" She hugged Lucky's unconscious body, careful not to press on her wounds. "Just… Please… Listen to me just once… *quietly* Please…" She cried herself to sleep, hugging Lucky's unconscious body, like if she didn't, it will disappear, and leave.

* * *

><p>AN: God… This is so depressing… Oh, and the medical stuff I wrote is nonsense I made up. So, don't use it for your Science test. Don't do it. I might make you fail. So don't blame me by that time. I'll be somewhere you can't find me. But, review first before you want to kill me!


	14. Sadder Chapter

A/N: Alright, I know, that the last chapter was seriously sad…(and it's also chapter 13… THE UNLUCKY CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUN!) But, I'm sure you all will be more pleased with this. Since it's more sad. Yay! On with the story! (And have a Happy New Year. That is all.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. Dream Works does. This is not an automated message.

* * *

><p>It was the next day, people got ready for school, work, and the like. "Hey, where's Lucky?" Rico asked, noticing the lack of his partner in crime. "She… She's in the hospital…" A dejected, sad Jake responded. Amber explained to them what happened when they went to school. "She's…She's what…?" Rico looked at them, as they had just said that Mr John had jumped onto the stage in the auditorium in a tutu and danced ballet. "Lucky… She's in a coma, after what happened with Max…" Amber said, looking down upon recalling the tragic moment. "Max… Where's that guy! I'm gonna kill him!" Rico looked around frantically, looking like he's going to rip someone's head off. "Calm down dere tiger, he probably ditched school so we won't beat 'im up again." Sky rolled his eyes, thinking of that chicken.<p>

"Well… You guys going to visit her?" Rico asked, after calming down, looking at them. "Well, yeah. What kind of people will we be if we don't visit our leader?" Herbert asked, in a joking voice. "Good point. Can I come along?" Rico asked, not wanting to go alone. "Yeah, sure." Jake said casually. "Thanks. I really can't believe Max did that kind of stuff… I mean, sure, he's stupid and evil, but never to try to kill…" Rico muttered, clenching his flipper. "Alright, now that it's settled, let's get to class." And with that, they decided to get to their respective classes, and the day went on like that, all of them worrying about their furry, crazy friend.

It was after school, and the gang went to visit Lucky, with Rose, once she heard the news, she was like 'Oh my! What happened to that cute Lucky! I'm coming along!' Like it was the end of the world. Well, it was, kind of. They found the room, from a kind nurse lady.(Amber) "Ok… Well, here she is…" the nice cat nurse lady directed them to the room, staring at Lucky with such lament. They entered the room all at once, as the doctor had informed them that it's safe for more than one person to go into the room now. "Lucky… I… I just can't believe it… Why… Why?!" Rico fell onto his knees (Dunno if they have any…) clutching onto Lucky's 'lifeless' body. "Why… I should have stuck around! Helped you with the jerk Max! But instead, instead of a good friend, I just sat there while you got maimed, not knowing my best pal is getting beaten up!" Rico cried, while Rose also had a same position at Lucky's other side, crying also. "Why… Why you sweetie! You're too cute to die!" Rose cried out, hugging Lucky's body tightly. "Uh… She's not dead…" Jake stated awkwardly, looking at the awkward scene in front of the other, more SANE people. "Oh… Thank goodness! I thought she was dead!" Rose exclaimed, hugging Lucky's body tighter. "Uh… I knew that." Rico got up, dusting himself off. Jake facepalmed. "That's… Uh, nice…" Herbert got awkward. "*Sigh* I'm going to get a drink…" Their sexy nurse lady (Lucky! Get off the keyboard! Ugh, dogs…) went to the vending machine to get juice.

"Ya know; you seem quite sad…" Sky hopped up to her, getting his own drink from the machine beside the first. "It's… Nothing." Ms sexy nurse who loves Lucky with her whole heart said. (LUCKY! I TOLD YOU, OFF MY KEYBOARD! Now, get back into your coma! Lucky: No! You can't make me! Me: *uses bat* Lucky: Me: Good. Ignore the statement above. 'Amber said.' Yeah, that's what Lucky meant…) "Yer face ain't speakin' the same." Sky pointed at her, drinking his red bull (Gives you wings!) "Really? Well… Fine, you got me…" She giggled a little, a sad smile on her face. "It's just… It just tears me apart seeing her, lying on the bed, as though she's just sleeping…" She looked down, recalling yesterday, when the incident happened, just like it happened yesterday… (Amber: Uh… It WAS, yesterday… Me: Shush! *knocks her out with sleeping gas* They must never know…) "It's normal, ya know how much she is, helpin' people." Sky reasoned, drinking more out of his can. "I know… But… It just pains me…" She swirled her drink around, looking into is as though it has the answers. "Hey, it's ok… Maybe it's 'cause ya like 'er…" Sky teased, nudging her on the shoulder. "Shut up…" She pushed him, making him laugh. "Time ta get back, or they might get suspicious…" Sky finished his drink, and threw it into the bin, and went back to Lucky's room. "Yeah.." She followed suit, only to see Rico and Jake, arguing over who gets the food. "What's going on in here?" She asked, looking at both of them. "Well, he doesn't want to get the food!" They both said, pointing at each other. "Stop copying me!" Again. "HEY!" And that started a fight. "Hey, break it up you two…" They heard a weak voice, which made them turn to the bed, and sure enough…

* * *

><p>AN: Cliff Hanger! Yeah! I know that you all are mad at me… And want to know, but it's new years! Where's your compassion?! Just… Review! I'm depressed already with school opening again… SIGH.


	15. Trolololo!

A/N: Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! *gets hit by a tomato* HEY! This is mutiny! *sees someone holding a chair, ready to throw* Anyway, hehe, I shouldn't keep you all waiting… So, let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar are not owned by me. They belong to DreamWorks.

* * *

><p>And… It was just the radio. "Dang it… I was hoping it was her…" Jake sighed, looking at Lucky's still sleeping figure. "Well, I guess we had our hopes too high…" Herbert looked at her coma figure, sadly. "Yeah… It's not like you can revive people from the dead…" Rose commented, getting weird looks from the guys. "What?" She asked, confused. "Uh… Nothing…" They replied, still wondering how she passed class… "Right, anyway… I got nothing." Jake tried to remember what he was supposed to do, but nada. "Who gets the food?" Rico brought up the subject which made them fight again. "I'll get it. *mutters* To solve you two old ladies' problems…" Amber volunteered, not wanting another fight. "What?! We are… Not, old ladies…" Jake said, nervously chuckling. "Y-yeah… What he said." Rico said, not really knowing what they were talking about. "Heh… You guys are totally ladies…" They heard a weak, hoarse voice speaking from near the bed. "Lucky! You're awake!" Rico went to hug the body of a… Still unconscious Lucky. "Uh… What are you doing?" Jake asked, looking at Rico weirdly. "Wha- Oh… Oops, hehe, sorry." Rico blushed, embarrassed. "Dude, get off… Me…" Herbert wheezed, as Rico went to hug his figure tightly. For no apparent reason. "Oh… Sorry…" Rico went to the chair beside the door, and sulked. "Anyway, I'll go get your foods." Amber walked to the door, going to get the food for the pigs- I mean dudes…Yeah, dudes.<p>

"She gone yet?" They heard a voice, and turned to see Lucky, in the bed, awake. "Yeah, dude. By the way, why don't you wanna tell her that you're not a coma, and even got the doctors and nurses to get into this?" Rico asked, only to get shocked looks from everyone. "Wait… You're… Ok?" Jake asked, looking at her like he's seen a ghost. Well… Maybe. "You're alive!" Rose was the first to react, hugging Lucky tightly. "Uh… Yeah. You're … Choking me…" Lucky wheezed out, almost breathless. "Oh sorry, Sweetie!" Rose let go of Lucky, but still held her paw. "Anyway, YOU'RE NOT IN A COMA?!" Jake yelled out, hugging Lucky also, followed by Herbert and Sky. "O-ok… I know…. You all are… Happy… But…. Air… Please…" Lucky was running out of oxygen. "Sorry!" They let go, but after they gave a quick 'bro' hug to Lucky. "So… Yeah, why the hell are you even not in a coma, when you took a shot to the heart, and a slash to the stomach?!" Jake yelled out, flailing his wings about. "WELL, I for one actually survived it! Besides, the shot wasn't actually harmful… It just broke into the body, didn't hit anything, except flesh." Lucky explained, looking at the bandage. "And besides, the stab was… Well, moderately harmful, but luckily, I was brought here in time." Lucky explained, looking at all of them. "Ok, I get that part, but what about the coma part?" Herbert asked, looking confused like the rest. "Well, you see… After I got stabbed…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

Lucky's POV

"_I…I…" I breathed out, before passing out. When I was passed out, I heard sobbing from her, and thought… 'She's crying… Hm… She really cares…Well, let's see how much you care…' _

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"So, I decided to give her a test. If she was to pass, I'll 'wake up' from my coma." Lucky finished, looking at all of them. "Oh… Whew! That was a relief! We all thought you were dead!" Jake exclaimed, wiping off imaginary sweat (If eagles sweat… Do they?) "Really. You all thought I was dead." Lucky gave an bored look, crossing her arms. "Yes! We were planning to move to the Himalayas if you died…" Herbert said, looking down a little. "What?! You know, I really can't believe I'm friends with you all." Lucky broke eye contact from them, angry that they thought that. "Aw… Don't be so hard on them, Sweetie…" Rose held onto Lucky's arm, tugging her slightly. "Hm… Ok…" Lucky awkwardly agreed, getting a little used to it. "Hehe, you're bein' tied down by two women… Heh" Sky snickered, trying not to laugh too loudly. "W-what?! Shut it!" Lucky blushed, getting teasing looks from the dudes. "Come on, dude… Just admit, that you LIKE being the centre of attention of two women… Hot ones, at that." Rico smirked, playfully winking at Rose. "Dude. Get your own lady to flirt with!" Lucky said angrily, hating the fact that Rico's actually hitting on her crush also. "Hah, can't take that now can ya, you player~" Rico said, pointing a flipper at her, playfully. "Shut it." Lucky growled angrily, ready to pounce on him. "Hey, is anyone gonna help me with these food?" They all heard a faint voice from outside the door say. "Cheese!" Lucky quickly lied down on the bed, going back to her 'coma', while the rest went back to doing what they were doing before. "Don't worry milady! I'll help you!" Rico ran up to the door, and opened it for their friend. "Thanks. I was beginning to doubt you guys wanted food." Amber said, handing over some bags to Rico. "Oh, that's no way to treat a woman as fair and pretty as you!" Rico said, secretly smiling smugly at Lucky. "Oh… Uh, thanks…" She blushed, distracting herself by putting the food on the table in the room. "Do not mention it, milady." Rico had a charming smile plastered on his face, but on the inside, he's having a smirk. Let the games begin…

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Finally did it! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAD SACRAFICED FOR YOU LITTLE PEOPLE?! Yeah, I didn't think so. Anyway, review!


	16. Back from camp!

A/N: Hello! I'm back from camp! That's why I never updated this past three… days? I think that's it. Oh, and since I'm still hyped up from camp, I'm gonna have a camp here, too! (Based on a true story.) Anyway, let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. DreamWorks owns them.

* * *

><p>And that was what happened for the past couple of weeks, Rico had been really friendly to Amber, much to Lucky's annoyance. "You know, it's like… He's trying to annoy me!" Lucky crossed her arms, looking at a slightly worried Roger. "Well, you seem a little frustrated… How about a song?" Roger suggested, trying to stop Lucky from doing anything stupid. "Hm… Guess that would work…" Lucky smiled a little. She couldn't get mad at Roger. He's too nice. "Alright! Here we go! Hm… Ooh, I got one! *Clears throat* La~ Ok! <em>Don't be too sad~ I'm sure he's got reason, so don't be so angry~<em>" Roger sang, trying to cool Lucky down. "Hm… I guess you're right…" Lucky smiled, cooling down. "So, we get to bring our hand phones to ca-" They heard from outside, and before you can say Swiss cheese, Amber, and Rico came through from the door, seeing a shocked Lucky and Roger. "Um… I sense tension… I'll visit you another day, Lucky!" Roger went off quickly, leaving the trio. "Uh… Hey, there… Dudes… Hehe…" Lucky waved slightly, giving a little glare to Rico first. "Lucky! You're awake!" Amber ran and hugged Lucky, really tightly. "Uh… Yeah. I'm awake. Yay." Lucky said awkwardly, hugging her back. "Well, since you are awake now, here." Rico tossed a letter in front of Lucky's face, almost giving her a paper cut. "Thanks… BUDDY." Lucky said, glaring at him a little. "You're welcome, PAL." Rico played along, staring at her. "Anyway, we're having a camp in school, and… Would you like to come along?" Amber said, letting go of the hug. "Well… I guess I could… Heheh." Lucky rubbed the back of her neck. "But you can't! You're still hospitalized, remember?" Rico interjected, looking at Lucky. "Uh, actually… The doctor said I could… be discharged from the hospital today…" Lucky said hastily, trying to reason out of her not being able to go to camp. "Aw, but you need rest… You know." Rico smirked a little, trying to push Lucky to her limit. "Dude. I'm sure I've got enough rest. Besides, the dudes are gonna help me anyway." Lucky said, glancing at the paper Rico tossed to her. "Hm, I guess it's up to your nurse to decide." Rico rubbed his beak a little, glancing at Amber who was standing there the whole time. "Um… I guess… I mean, if you REALLY wanna go…" She looked down a little, feeling a little akward, remembering the past event from before Lucky went into a coma. "Hm… Well, looks like I'm going to camp." Lucky said, looking at the two. "Right. It is, BUDDY." Rico said, walking out of the room.

It was camp day, with Lucky carrying a bag, with another on her back, a shoe bag in paw and a sleeping bag on her shoulder (True story) "Dude… What's up with the tons of bags?" Rico asked, with just a big camping bag on his back. "Shut up man." Lucky said, shoving him a little. "Come on you two, stop fighting." Amber met up with them, having a white big shoulder bag. "Fine…" Lucky said, crossing her arms. "Alright, we're going to the campsite, all I need is all of you to sit in your groups." Mr John told them, since it's only Lucky's grade going for the camp. "Alright! Looks like all of us are in the same group!" Jake suddenly came up, placing his wings on Lucky and Rico's shoulders. "Hmph." Lucky walked out of his grip, and went to sit down. "Wow, what's wrong with her?" Jake asked, looking at Rico. "Eh." He also went to sit down. "Wow… What's with everyone ignoring me?" Jake asked himself, scratching his head. "Don't bother about them. Come on, let's go sit." Amber came up, and dragged him by the wing to sit down. "Uh… Ok!" Jake said, happy someone's not ignoring him.

"Alright, it seems like all of you are in your respective groups. Now, when we are at the campsite, I want you all to follow these rules. One, you all have to go to the bathroom with your partner. Two, you lot will need to find a partner. Three, you all will have to stick with your partner all the time." Mr John pointed out, looking at all of them. "Ugh… Partners…" Lucky groaned, rolling her eyes. "Hey there pretty lady, wanna be my partner?" Rico asked Amber, who was looking around slightly. "H-huh? Oh… Uh…" She blushed a little, looking at Rico. "Hmph. Idiot…" Lucky mumbled, looking away. "Hey… Uh… Lucky…? I'm… I'm… Uh, Emma… I was j-just wondering… If… If you had… A partner… Yet…?" A white bear wearing a white collar shirt with a brown jacket over it, and a lighter brown skirt asked, really shyly. "Uh… No… I don't… Why?" Lucky asked, slightly interested. "W-well… I was wondering if… I c-could be your partner… For camp?" Emma asked, blushing furiously. "Well… Of course not! I'd be more than happy to be your partner." Lucky said, sticking out her paw at Emma to shake. "R-really?! That's great!" Emma took the paw and shook it with glee. "Heh, I see that you're quite eager for camp… Eh?" Lucky asked, smiling. "Y-yeah, t-totally…" Emma smiled shyly, blushing a little more. "Don't be that shy… I don't bite…" Lucky gave a fangy grin, trying to reassure her. And if you're wondering where's Rose right now, well… She went to the Himalayas for a vacation… "Oh… Ok…" Emma blushed even more (Like that's possible. She looks like some kind of fire engine siren!) "Hehe… So… Anyway, what class are you from?" Lucky said, blushing slightly… Ever so slightly… While rubbing the back of her neck a little. "Oh… Uh, I'm from your Science, PE and English class…" Emma said, looking down a little. "Oh… How is it I never noticed a pretty girl like you?" Lucky asked, a little loud enough for the other two to hear. (Rico and Amber) 'Two can play at this game, dude…'

* * *

><p>AN: Wow. This is probably the… I dunno, weirdest chapter…? I don't really know. And I'm back from camp! With two worn out arms, cuts on both elbows, and another on my right knee… And probably a slightly black eye. (Apparently, someone punched me in my sleep… HOW DID I NOT KNOW?!) Anyway, review and all that fun stuff.


	17. Camp day!

A/N: Hey there people! I'm talking to you here, as WAR has begun! Yay! War… Such a beautiful thing… Yes… Really beautiful… *sniffs* So, let's get on with the war, I guess!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. DreamWorks owns them.

* * *

><p><span>Lucky's POV:<span>

"Uh… Hehe…" Emma blushed, making me give her a charming smile. "Hey. You canine. We need your help." I heard Skipper say, standing in front of me. "What do you want, Tubby? Can't you see I'm busy, with an angel?" I asked, annoyed. "Hm… It looks to me that you're not all busy. So come on, you furry canine." Skipper said, before dragging me away. "Wait! No! Wait for me, my love!" I said dramatically, looking at Emma who was blushing a whole lot. "Don't be so dramatic, canine…" I heard Tubby say, dragging me by the collar. "You're only like this 'cause you can't confess to your 'Precious' Marlene." I crossed my arms, looking at the people staring. Apparently, we were allowed to do our own stuff while the teachers do… I dunno, teacher stuff. "Gr…" I heard him growl, and shoved me to the ground. "OW! What was that for?!" I got up, and dusted myself. "Look. We just need you to… Talk to Marlene." Skipper crossed his flippers, and looking angry as always. "Like? What do you want me to talk to her about?" I asked, looking around, and noticed that Private was here also. "Well, all we need you to do is talk to 'er, that's all." Private said, trying to convince me. "Look, I'll be glad to help, but I already have a lot of ladies on my plate already…" I said, thinking back to the three women I'm tied to. "Look canine, if you don't do this, you might never see your precious hat ever again." Skipper threatened, pointing to the cap I was wearing. "What?! You can't take my precious away! Fine, I'll do it." I gave in, knowing I'm gonna regret it later. "Good, now all you need to do is find out what she likes, what she looks in someone, and things like that." Whoa, totally not like skipper… "Uh… Right. Anyway…" I went off, back to Emma, the beautiful bear. Well, she IS beautiful, just… You know. I already have someone.

"Sorry 'bout that. You know how it is." I said, sitting down once more. "It's ok. I know a few people like that." Emma giggled, which was quite adorable. "Yeah. Hehe." I rubbed the back of my neck, not really knowing what to do. "Aw, that's so sweet…" I heard someone say behind me. "Uh… Do I know you…?" I squinted my eyes a little, looking at the lion wearing a red and black striped shirt, blue jeans and a red snapback. "No, but I'm pretty sure your friend there does." He said, pointing to Emma. "Ugh, how many times must I tell you, Josh, it's over between us." Emma said, annoyed. "Wha…?" I sat there dumbly, looking at the two. "He's my EX boyfriend." Emma explained, clinging onto Lucky's arm. "Oh… Hehe." Lucky said, a little giddy. "Yeah, but I'm trying to win her back. So, if you are so kind to STEP OFF, I might consider not killing you." Josh yelled at me, glaring daggers. "Hm… I don't think I'm going to. I mean, she's pretty, and really nice, so… Why should I?" I asked, looking at him. "Why I outta… That's it… You're going down, you punk!" He grabbed my shirt collar, and growled in my face. "Come on dude, that the best you got?" I taunted, looking at him. "You're gonna be sorry!" He was about to punch me, but he got stopped when a mob of girls trampled his way. "You shall not touch our Lucky." O.O Wow. "Uh… What?" I heard him ask, while I waved to my fans. (Yeah… Keep being full of yourself, Lucky… Keep doing that…) "We said… YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH OUR LUCKY!" And they dragged them away… I love my fans… "Well, that was… Interesting…" I said, looking at them, throwing Josh to the back. "Anyway, what do you like to do in your free time?" I asked, sitting down once more. "Uh, well… I like to take photographs…" Emma looked down slightly. "Really? That's

interesting!" I grinned, taking a little glance at Rico and Amber. They seem to be more… Loving to each other. Oh yeah?! Well, challenge accepted! "Yeah, but not everyone thinks that it's really-" I cut her off with a hug. "It's a great hobby. Don't let anyone tell you anything different." I said, kind of meaning it also. "Oh, uh, ok…" I can feel that she's blushing madly. "Just don't let them get in the way of what you like. It's what you do, and they have no right to do anything about it." I said, letting go a little. "Uh…Um…" I can see her red as a tomato with her white fur contrast. She looks quite cute. "Alright, kids! We're back, and we have the sleeping arrangements for you all in your tents!" We saw Ms Holly, our Cooking class teacher, a rabbit like Mr John, only that she wears a dress. Duh. "Yay!" All of us cheered, since we get to know who we're sleeping with. That sounded wrong in so many ways… Ahem, anyway… "You all will be sleeping with your partners, and with another pair because the tents will be big enough for four of you. Also, you all will be sleeping with your OWN GENDER. Ok?" Mr John made it clear. Heh, like that's gonna affect me. I'm straight as a rainbow pizza on a round island, with a rainbow unicorn eating it, farting out sparkles. "You all decide who you all want to sleep with." Mr Grizzly bluntly stated, making everyone snicker at the dirty joke. "So, wanna sleep with us?" Uh… Wha? I kinda heard someone seductively say behind me. "Uh…" I turned around, only to meet two angry ladies. I'll give you a hint. HOT cousins. Hot TEMPERED cousins. Hot tempered JEALOUS cousins. Hot tempered jealous cousins with A REALLY BUFF FAMILY WHO CAN RIP ME APART IF THEY WANTED TO. I think you get the point… "Right! So it's settled. WE'LL sleep with you two in the tent." They crossed their arms, glaring at me and Emma, who seems confused, yet scared at the same time. Oh brother, why must I be so good looking! (*Cough* totally not true *Cough*) "Uh… Sure! I'm Emma…" Emma introduced awkwardly, sticking out a paw to shake. "NICE TO MEET YOU, Emma. What's your relationship with Lucky?" Rose gripped on her paw a little too tightly, since Emma seemed to rub her paw painfully. "We're just… Friends." Emma said a little hesitantly, since the two cousins seem like they're gonna kill her or something…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait, why the heck is AMBER even jealous?

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here it is. A new chapter. With camp. Yay. Hope you all are happy. Don't forget to review. Yeah. That's all.


	18. I'm de king! With BUTTS!

A/N: Hello! I know I left you all blood thirsty hounds after that cliff-hanger, so here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! CONFRONTATION! *Ahem* Anyway, let's move on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. DreamWorks owns them.

* * *

><p>Sudden realisation occurred to me. Rose being jealous is reasonable, but Amber?! I thought she didn't like me that way, and was with Rico?! "Friends, huh? Do friends hug that long?" Rose asked a little angry, boy… I REALLY need to do something about the ladies… Probably get a scar… Wait, that'll attract more of them… Dang… I feel like I'm cursed to be sexy… (*dies laughing*) Anyway, since the author has died, I can do what I want now! (*revived from the dead*) Aw… Anyway, "Um… S-some of my friends do..." Emma was scared, seriously scared. "No. We don't want your excuses. We want answers." And… There goes the Amber-bomb. Hehe, I call the whole 'WE'RE GONNA DIE! SHE'S ON A RAMPAGE!' as the 'Amber-bomb' I know, creative. "We just want to know, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH LUCKY." She seems mad… Kinda se- (*glares*) Uh, I mean… Scary! Yeah, that's what I meant… A-anyway, the two cousins interrogated Emma like she was some sort of criminal, and Tubby apparently got into the action too… Great… "Tell us, why are you so chummy with that canine over there. You have some plan with Blowhole?!" Mr Blowhole, more commonly known as our disciplinary master. Tubby thinks that he's some kind of villain, 'cause he has a laser eye and a mean look… Sheesh, paranoid Tubby… "Um… No. And what do you have to do with any of this…?" Emma asked, since she was being interrogated by two hot, sexy females- I MEAN SHE WAS BEING INTERROGATED BY TWO FRIENDS, AND A CRUSH. I AM NOT FORCED WITH A GUN TO MY HEAD TO TELL YOU THIS. "That is classified. Top secret stuff. Now, ANSWER THE QUESTIN YOU INFERIOR MAMMAL!" Ok, that's it! I've had enough! "HEY! Calm your tits, girls! Besides, what's wrong with you three?! Yelling at an innocent girl, what happened to your sense of morality? Your compassion? Your sense that you have a fat penguin helping you interrogate about something totally unrelated?!" I burst out, not taking it anymore. "But…" "No more butts! I'm sick of butts! All I hear is 'but' and more butts! I even see a million butts around this cheesed out school every day! I mean what the heck! Butts?! What kind of a school you run here, Principle Alice?!" I pretty much broke down, yelling to my heart's content. "Canine… You… Uh, al….Right?" Skipper, doing what was seriously RARE, asked for my well-being. "Yeah, I'm fine… C'mon, Emma, let's go to the bus." I tugged Emma along with me gently, to the CAMP BUS! Yay! It's here! All fun and games aside, the interrogation trio started to follow along, with Rico, and Marlene trying… To comfort Skipper a little. "We're going to camp!" I jumped around in my seat a little, hugging Emma a little, trying to get her enthusiastic also. "hehe, yeah… Camp. Fun. Yeah." She seems like she's blushing or something. Yup. Camp's gonna be awesome.<p>

"Alright, you lot, I'm Simon, and I'm your camp instructor for the whole camp." A penguin, wearing a blue camp shirt said, holding a clipboard. "Now, is there anything I need to know about you all before we reach?" He asked, looking around. "I am de king!" Ugh… Who invited Mr Dancy pants… "Uh… Ok, you're the king…" Mr Simon seems quite weirded out. "Ringtail! Sit down!" Tubby yelled, annoyed that he's blocking the view. "No! No one commands de king!" And he starts hopping from seat to seat. "Hey- Don't do that! It's dangerous!" Mr Simon started to chase Julien a little, only failing. "I'm de king! No one commands da king!" Great… This is going to be a loooooonnnngggg ride… Well, I guess it's time to just… Sit back, and relax…

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! I've updated! Short, since I can't think of anything right now. But with BUTTS! I mean, great that I updated eh? Yeah, that's what I meant… Remember to review!


	19. Why'd you do that?

A/N: Okay, before I start, I just want to clear something up. I'M NOT A PERVERT. Ok? I look back at my last chapter, and it seems like so. I'm not… I think, maybe. I dunno. (Also, see the Adventure Time reference in the last chapter?) Anyway, to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. DreamWorks owns them. Also, I'm not a pervert.

When we FINALLY reached the camp site, with Julien jumping from seat to seat, Simon and Skipper trying to catch him, it was SERIOUSLY chaotic. Really. Seriously, I'm not joking. Some guy even played music to fit the mood! "Alright… *pants* We're… Finally… Here… Whew…" Simon seems quite out of breath… "Hey, you ok?" I went up to him and asked, giving him a bottle of water. "Oh, thanks…" He drank and poured the water all over himself. "Catching your classmate was one workout…" He said, looking at Julien tied up, courtesy of Skipper. "You think THAT'S bad, try the others…" I walked away, leaving our instructor faint. "Hey, what were you talking to our instructor about?" Emma asked, clinging to my arm a little. "Oh… It's nothing you need to be worrying about, sweetheart." I slung an arm around her shoulder, and saw the two cousins at a distance, jealous as cheese. "Uh, let's go set up the tents…" I said, wanting to get out of here before I become mince-meat in the face of two hungry tigers. (No offense to any tigers out there.) "Mmmm… Sure!" And she went merrily, tugging me along in the progress. Sigh… So innocent… *smiles*

"There! Here's the tent in the bag!" I exclaimed, holding it up like some sort of trophy. "Yeah. We can see that, canine." Skipper… Ruining the fun… "Thanks for the info." I retorted, starting to take the parts out. "*giggles* You look cute when you're mad…" I heard Emma mumble, blushing. "Uh… Thanks." I returned the blush. I mean, no one has told me that…. I feel special. Really special, though I feel like someone's cursing me from somewhere…

**MEANWHILE**

"Gr… Die, you piece of scum!" Rose yelled at a plush doll of Lucky (I don't know where they got that…) "Yeah! This is for cheating! And this is for neglecting! And THIS, IS FOR BEING ALL INNOCENT!" And Amber was… Killing the doll… (Poor doll… WHAT HAS IT DONE TO YOU, AMBER?! T_T) "Yeah! And this, is for taking her side!" Rose stabbed the life out of the doll, joining her cousin on their rampage. (WHY?! WHY MUST YOU PROSECUTE THE DOLL?!)

**BACK TO LUCKY**

Anyway, no time for that. I've gotta fix this tent up! (We didn't get tents at camp… Aw.) "Ugh, ok, this part goes there… And this part goes there… No, no- *crashes* Ow…" Apparently, setting up a tent is harder than it seems… Ow… Pain, all over me… Why… "*giggling* Need help?" I looked up, and saw Emma giggling at my antics. "Uh… Yeah, hehe…" I got up, dusting myself off. "Here, I've gone on camping trips with my family a lot, so I pretty much know how to set up a tent." Emma said, working on the tent. "Really…" I muttered, helping her out where she needs it. "Yeah, really." She said, focused on the tent.

"There! Done!" I yelled, throwing my paws up in the air sometimes… Looking at the finished tent. A pretty decent job if you ask me. "Cute…" I heard Emma mutter, but chose to ignore it, with a slightly pink face. "So… We gonna put our things into the tent…?" I asked the obvious. "Huh? Oh yeah, right." I saw her going to get her things. Which I followed suit in doing. "Well, that's it… So, we going back to meet the teachers?" I asked, looking at Emma. "Um… Yeah, let's do that. Come on." Again, she tugged me along, which I didn't really mind about. "Sure." I followed, and saw the two cousins holding and… Stabbing? Something, which I couldn't see because their backs were facing us. "Alright, alright. Silence, you kids." I heard a voice, booming from the 'stage', which was made out of wooden logs. "Ok, now that I have your attention, I would like all of you to go to your groups. We will be going on a hike." Which earned some groans and cheers around. Great… A hike, that's all we need. "Yay, we are going hiking!" I heard Emma say excitedly, hugging onto my arm. "Uh… Yeah, that's great, hiking… Good for the heart." I looked away a little, scratching my head. "You hate hiking." I heard a female voice say behind me. Turning around, I saw Amber standing there, crossing her arms. "W-what…? Y-you hate… Hiking…?" Oh man, Emma's gonna cry! "No, nonononono, it was all in the past… I love hiking now! Hehe…" I was desperately telling her, waving my paws in front of me. "Gr… I don't care! You… Liar!" And I got a slap. Great… Thanks, jealous best friend who I am in love with and was trying to make jealous and succeeded… "W-wait! She didn't mean it!" I tried to call her back, but she just walked away. "Ugh, thanks a lot, BEST FRIEND…" I was angry. "I was to forget about you, move on! Now look what you did! You chased away a potential love!" I growled, and stomped my foot, crossing my arms. "Forget about her… There's other fish in the sea." She said, waving her paw around the place. "Yeah, but she was the one that I could relate to! Why must you do this to me?! You're just… My best friend… You're supposed to support me on what I do, and last time I checked, you didn't like me back. So what's the deal chasing away my friends?!" I kind of regretted the best friend part, but it WAS true. "W-well… I- Uh… She's nothing but trouble!" she frantically yelled out. "Right, and the sky is falling." I rolled my eyes, and went to find Emma. Pfft… What does she know… She's probably making it up… But why do I get that empty feeling in my gut…?" Probably nothing.

A/N: Man… I really need more constructive ideas… Or more energy drinks. I'm serious, this chapter was the most slow processing chapter I could do, with the exception of writers' block. Anyway, don't forget to review!

Lucky: Don't do it! She's a- *rest of it gets muffled*

Me: Ignore her… *smiles innocently*


End file.
